


Golden friendship

by Odalyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalyn/pseuds/Odalyn
Summary: Chocolate Box Exchange Round 6- TREATPortrait of a demi-goddess and her beloved dog
Relationships: Demi-god(dess) & Their Faithful Canine Companion That Makes Them Feel More Human (Original Work)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 63
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Golden friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amiodara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiodara/gifts).



> I was reading the Original Work's requests and I got inspired by this one in particular, thank you Amiodara  
> I hope you like it !!  
> (open in a new window for better resolution)


End file.
